Cammy's Diary
by cariomario123
Summary: Cameryn Jane Staple has always wanted a normal life. However, destiny is against that. This is the diary of an extremely unordinary girl who manages to survive her house burning down, wandering the sewers for days, and even meeting mutants, all at the tender age of 8.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a diary written by the person in the name of the story. FYI Cammy is a girl, for all of you confused ones. If you like action, romance (I'm working on it), and drama with a dark side, then this here's a story for you!**

**Without further annoyances, here's the intro/part one:**

* * *

You can always change your fate;  
But your Destiny has been decided since the dawn of time.

Forstatement/First entry in diary:

All I remember is fire. The fire that burnt my house down, along with my family, and everything I had. The fire that forced me to run, run for my life, from everything I knew, everything I had, and into my new life.

I remember running away from the malicious fire as clearly as the night sky was above me. I tripped and slipped countless times before I found refuge in a place that New Yorkers never dared to go.

The sewers. The masses of old, grimy pipes stretching across the endless walls twisted and distorted over time. Long stretches of winding hallways reaching into the unknown darkness and the grimy sewage river, it's flow staggered by denounced waste. In addition, there was the stench, worsened by the dank darkness. Instead of dulling my other senses, it heightened them.

Why was I here? Who sent me here? Was I sent here on purpose? How did I get down here? It all was a blur in my mind now. I wandered aimlessly and wearily down the halls petrified by time, dragging my hand against the wall and scraping it against the pipes that strayed from its path, broken and sagged. I didn't care how scraped my hand was; I didn't want to walk too close to the sewage river.

The only sounds I could hear were frequent sobs that escaped my mouth and the scraping sound of my hand against the rough brick walls that enclosed me in an endless place rejected by man.

I could hear the rumbling and bustling of the life above me, so close, yet so distant that it seemed as if I were five miles underwater, the pressure making me burst with urge to rise to the surface, yet forcing myself to stay down with the knowledge that I have been rejected.

It was traumatic, for me only being seven at the time. I remember it as clear as day, yet day was the farthest thing I was from at the time. I was wandering this place for over three days now. I curled up in a ball and sobbed.

I would have died down there, but I heard footsteps. It was dusk because the light streaming through the sewer grate was almost gone. After hearing nothing but my own sobbing for three days, I thought I was finally breaching my sanity. I kept my face in my hands as I heard the footsteps come closer, each step louder and clearer until they stopped in front of me. Then I heard a voice. A voice reaching through the darkness, directed at me. Just to me.

"It does no good to cry when destiny has a future for you." A voice said. It was calm and deep yet so startling that I shot my head up, looking for the source of this mystical sound.

"But destiny brought me here, so why not stay?" I retorted.

However, then the figure told me, ''Ah, but destiny has brought me here too.''

I smiled and looked at him directly in the face. I could see his eyes gleaming through the, dark, the stench, the cold, the muffled noises from above, and all of my worries disintegrated like a clump of sand thrown into moving water.

When my eyes finally adjusted and the figure took shape, I gasped and put my face back in my hands. I had just seen something no normal or mentally sane person would see in their entire life. Then he, or it, said something next that stuck with me forever.

''Even though I may look different, I am the same as you at heart.'' the figure, which was a giant rat, said. I lifted my head out of my hands and looked at him directly in the face, this time no fear in my eyes. I saw the same eyes as before, and it was that moment when I realized that all creatures have a heart inside. No matter size, shape, color, age, we all shared one coincident destiny. With a genuinely sincere gleam in his eyes, he outstretched his hand and helped me up.

''Come, destiny has a lot in store for you yet.'' He said as he led me down the hall, into my new life. That was seven years ago. As odd as my life was then, it's just gotten even weirder. So much has changed. Even _I've_ changed since then…

TBC

**If this is your first time reading this, please review! If this isn't, still review anyways! Reviews are love!**


	2. Happy Mutation Day?

**Second chappie! Oh, and I want to thank tmntsushigirl for reviewing!**

* * *

Happy Mutation Day?

''Happy Mutation Day!'' We all cheered. I looked around at the people sitting at the table, four mutant turtles and a mutant rat. In fact, I've been with them for such a long time that I considered the seemingly disgusting and horrible mutants as my only family.

I might sound crazy if I said I was the only human here, but when living in the sewers, anything is possible. Even if I said we were all trained ninjas.

There was Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo, all four mutant turtles. There was also our sensei and adoptive father, Hamato Yoshi, a giant mutant rat.

We were seemingly enjoying a meal that everyone but I ate regularly. I tried not to look at the mound of sickly green algae sitting on top of a plate, but I cringed as I saw worms crawl through it. Why did sensei have to put that on a perfectly clean plate? I had to clean everything up after this, and it was simply disgusting.

I rested my head in my hand, looking at the floor as I twirled my platinum blonde hair. My brothers had always teased me about how I looked different; I had Sapphire blue eyes and blonde hair that was nearly white. I always wore my hair in a ponytail that went down to my lower back. I was also taller than everyone else, towering over them as we trained in ninjitsu. I wished I could go up to the surface again. I loved the warmth of the sun on my skin and the ability to walk around normal people. However, it was my brothers' 15th mutation day, and this day meant a lot to my family.

''Now, who wants cake?'' Mikey cheerfully asked, holding up a green and blue swirled mass of algae shaped like a cake.

''Whoa, it's an actual cake! Made out of algae!'' Donnie said.

''And worms.'' Raph added in at the sight of the worms crawling through it.

''But who doesn't like cake?!'' I retorted at Raph's harsh remark.

''If it's made out of worms and algae, Cammy.'' Raph retorted.

"You still can't beat cake, Raph." I replied. Raphael rolled his eyes in response.

''So, what's the icing made out of?'' Leo questioned.

''You… don't wanna know.'' Mikey said.

''I'll try it!'' I volunteered. I looked around the table to see my four brothers giving me a confused glare.

''Uh, I don't think you should…'' Mikey answered, putting the cake away quickly.

''Ugh, fine.'' I mumbled. All of us looked towards sensei.

''Tell us the mutation story, sensei! Please?'' Mikey begged. "Please? It's an awesome story!"

''Please, sensei. It's the only way to shut Mikey up!'' Raph pleaded as he slapped his hand over Mikey's mouth, muffling Mikey's begs to listen to that boring story again.

Finally, when sensei was finished telling the story, Leo said, ''So, sensei. Now that we're 15, don't you think we could go up to the surface?''

"Yes..." Everyone smiled hopefully, but I knew better. "And no." The turtles cringed at sensei's reply. I felt as if I were the only one that understood what sensei thought of the surface world. He never mentioned that he hasn't been up to the surface since his mutation. I immediately expected a long persuasive conversation to go on after this.

* * *

**XXXXX**

When we finally got up to the surface, the turtles scattered to do their sightseeing, leaving me in the alley where we surfaced. I still couldn't believe they won sensei over and got to go up to the surface. I simply watched as they ran from place to place like children in a candy shop.

Before I knew it, the four terrapins were standing in the middle of a surprisingly empty street.

''Uhh, guys? I don't think you should be in the-'' I started but was cut off by a motorcycle engine. "Middle of the street..." I managed to murmur as Raph made a scary face and growled at the person riding the motorcycle. Scared of the horrible mutant he just saw, the guy drove off swiftly. I immediately ran out to them, throwing endless warnings and insults as I went.

''We're too exposed out here.'' Leo finally announced as he looked up at the roof of a building and motioned toward it. We followed his lead. However, Right before I was about to go, I tripped over something and landed on my face.

"OW!" I yelled. I jumped back up, looking at a Pizza box lying on the ground. I automatically assumed that the guy in the motorcycle had dropped it. "Hmmm, he must've been the pizza guy." I murmured as I picked up the box. I carried it up to the roof with me.

"Cam, what is that?" Leo asked, pointing to the Pizza box.

"Guess. I dare you." I said when I got up to the roof. I plopped the box on one of the pipes coming out of the roof as everyone gaped at it. "It's a luxury that all of us surface dwellers enjoy." I added semi-sarcastically.

"It's Pizzzzzzzzzzzuh?" Donnie said, trying to read the name on the box. The other three shrugged in reply. They continued throwing random guesses as I enjoyed their frustration.

"Open it." I commanded authoritatively. I loved the feeling of knowing something that no one else knew; it made me feel somewhat better than everyone else. Dramatic irony was what Donnie considered it.

"Come on, it won't hurt you." I added. Leonardo slowly lifted the lid as if it were something precious.

"I think it's... food?'' Donnie mumbled, surprised. They continued gaping over it.

"I'll try it!'' Mikey finally volunteered. Mikey's always the one to volunteer for anything. He picked up a slice and slowly bit into it, obviously registering the delicious flavors.

"Good, right?'' I asked. Then every one dove for it.

"Hey! Leave some for me!'' I shouted as I dove for the last piece. The whole pizza was gone in only a matter of seconds.

"Okay, we're going to need a _lot_ more pizza.'' I told them.

''I love it up here!'' Mikey screamed, unaware of the many people he was probably waking up. We then raced each other across the rooftops, jumping from roof to roof. We all reached the parapet that looked over a street corner at the same time, so nobody won.

"Okay, I think it's time we all go home, now.'' Leo said authoritatively.

''Oh, come on!'' I retorted.

''We've only been up here for an hour and we're already going back?'' I added. We all turned away despite my retort and headed back as if Leo were the leader. However, Donatello seemed to have his attention elsewhere.

''Donnie, snap out of it! Capitan of chaos here wants us to go home!'' Raph yelled pretty much into his ear.

"She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen!'' Donnie said with drool pouring out of his mouth.

"Snap out of it!'' I screamed as irate as I can get. I hit him upside his head with the back of my scythe.

"Look!'' Donnie pointed to a girl and her dad walking down the sidewalk. I was about to drag him home by his mask when a white van with a strange logo on the back pulled up and three identical men jumped out.

''We gotta save them!'' Donnie yelled, lunging forward but I caught him by the mask accidentally.

''Ow, ow, ow!'' Donnie continued but I ignored him.

''Why don't we go pound these guys?'' I said, letting go to crack my knuckles, thus making Donnie nearly fall off the edge of the building.

''Yeah, let's go bust some heads!'' Raph added.

''But-'' Leo started. However, the rest of us jumped down to street level so we didn't hear the rest. When I got to the strange men, I immediately found myself surrounded by three of them.

"Alright, then! You obviously don't care about your own safety!'' I announced as I got into my fighting stance. However, before I could do anything, something fell on top of me, pushing me forward. I fell down, making the dirt and grimthin the pavement leave an imprint on my face.

''Raphael!'' I shouted. He instantly jumped back up, obviously embarrassed by his act of clumsiness. As soon as I got up after him, one of those men put me in a headlock. More of the men surrounded Raph, leaving me alone to fend for myself.

"Cam!" Raph yelled as he fought the others surrounding him. He couldn't help anything but himself as he watched the man begin to drag me away. Man, were they strong! I tried to jerk around or imbalance him, but the strange man was like a machine. I couldn't move him at all. Hos feet stayed planted on the ground and his arms were locked in the same position.

I then saw Raph running towards me, bringing his arm back with his sai in hand. I closed my eyes as I felt a loud thud and the grip that the man had on me loosen, and then the man fell to the ground with me wrapped in his arms. I opened my eyes again to see Raph wrenching the seemingly unconscious man's arms away. It took only a second, but as soon as I stood up I saw a flash of katana blade in the dim streetlight. Raph turned around only to get both of Leo's katana in the back of his shell. I tried to remain serious, but I simply couldn't. I burst into laughter as I kicked down one of the strange men. I continued laughing until someone cut me off.

''Cammy, look out!" I heard Mikey scream. I ducked as I saw my scythe fly by where my head was, nearly cutting off the end of my ponytail. I ran a hand through my ponytail to make sure my hair was still okay. I ran over to my scythe, picked it up, and but it back in it's holder strapped to my back. I looked to my right just in time to receive a painful blow to my head caused by Donnie's bo staff.

"Hamato Donatello! What the heck are you doing?" I screamed as I threw the staff back towards him. I held my head, starting to feel dizzy. I took a few steps forward and found myself in an empty alley, facing one of the men.

"So you wanna fight?'' I asked as I held up my fists awkwardly. I felt more comfortable with my scythe, but I didn't want to hurt anyone badly. As soon as my foot hit his side I heard an almost metallic thud and felt an enormous amount of pain course through my foot.

''Ow! Ow! Ow!'' I whined as I held my foot and bounced on the other. Then I took out my scythe and swung the blade at him, making him dodge. I swung again, and this time, I snagged his arm. My eyes widened in fear as a series of electrical sparks came from his arm, but I didn't see anything else as I ran, screaming, waving my arms crazily in the air. I just saw the weirdest thing in my whole life. Yet.

''ROBOT! ROBOT! ROBOTS ARE EVERYWHERE!'' I screamed as soon as I caught up to the turtles.

''What robot?'' Raph asked with a more angry than confused look on his face.

''That's just what I was saying!'' Mikey yelled, just as crazy as I just was. I was almost completely calm once more when Leo stepped forward and slapped me in the face.

''What was that for?'' I almost screamed, now extremely confused.

''Leo did the same thing to me.'' Mikey explained as the rest of them were walking away.

''Oh, come on. You were nearly strangled by one of those guys.'' Raph told me.

''You also might be injured from when you decided to hit yourself with my bo staff.'' Donnie told me. My other three brothers laughed.

"No, you just decided to fling your oh-so fancy staffy thingy at my face!" I retorted, and then crossed my arms at the hysterical laughing that followed. I officially condemned myself to silence for the whole way home.

TBC

* * *

**Okay, now that this is over with, next chappie will be up soon!**


	3. Happy Mutation Day? Part 2

**Whooooo, next chappie!**

* * *

Happy Mutation Day?

Part 2

"So your inability to work together let them get away?'' sensei scolded us. We were in the dojo, sitting in a row, and I was sitting next to Leo at the end. Everyone threw random insults and explanations at each other until I said out loud,

''But I still don't know what happened to the girl and her dad…'' Everyone turned and stared at me. I looked back at them blankly, not knowing why they were staring at me.

"Cam, are you sure you don't at least have a concussion?" Donnie asked with an expression of genuine concern on his face. Okay, no explanation provided. I think the turtles just consider me a ditzy clutz, just like Mikey. I facepalmed myself, but it really hurt.

''Ow...'' I mumbled loudly as everyone laughed. I decided to let them laugh as much as they wanted, nothing was going to change the fact that I might be as brainless as Mikey.

I stared blankly ahead of me as everyone continued talking. To me, their voices were simply muffled gibberish. I was extremely bored. I looked over at the clock hanging up on the wall of the dojo, the metallic hands pointing to 9:45 at night. It was not only late at night, but I really didn't need to find out whatever those men were doing, let alone fight them, which was most likely the alternative.

* * *

**XXXXX**

We were up on the roof of a building, waiting for something to happen. Leo had identified the building across the street as associated with the men that took the girl. It had been around an hour since we got up there, when a van pulled up to a nearby building, and Leo said it belonged to them. He started reciting one of his lines from his favorite show, Space Heroes, but we all simply jumped down from the roof of the building and surrounded the guy that got out. The dude was a scrawny guy and he looked smug compared to four ninja turtles and a girl all carrying menacing weapons. Donnie then got all technical with him but then he pulled a gun on us. Not a real gun, one with LASERS! He shot one at my head but I reflected it off of the blade of my scythe. The laser hit the back of the truck but he didn't notice. Smoke was evidently coming out of it. He was about to shoot me again but I flipped backwards and hooked my legs around the fire escape ladder and swung up to avoid getting hit by any other lasers. As soon as I heard him drive his van away, I jumped out and immediately started chasing him.

I was running almost as fast as the van, only it was across the parapets, with an occasional flip added in here and there. I loved the feel of sprinting full on, the fresh air, the adrenaline, and the wind blowing through my hair as I ran faster and passed my brothers. The city surprisingly had an amazing view from the rooftops, even at night. I continued running after the van until it eventually crashed, flipping over on it's side. I gracefully leaped off of the roof and landed silently on top of the van, then turned around to see my brothers staring at me, mouths agape.

''Cammy, what the heck do you think you're doing?!'' Leo asked from behind the corner of a building.

''oh, come on! It's safe!'' I yelled back. Even though I told the turtles it was safe, they snuck around back instead. Just as I jumped to the ground, the back door of the van flew open and all its contents collapsed on top of me. If you are wondering what the contents were, well, they were all canisters of mutagen.

''Mom?'' Mikey asked out loud, his eyes wide in surprise and fear. I felt the urge to face palm myself, but I was stuck under all of those canisters of mutagen. It was like being suffocated by dumbbells.

''Someone- please… help me!'' I gasped from beneath the canisters of ooze. However, everyone was already staring at the single canister Mikey was holding.

"Dorks," I muttered under my breath.

"Okay, Cam, how do we get you out of there without mutating you?" Donnie asked.

"You get this mutagen OFF OF ME!" I retorted, pounding my fists on the ground.

"Okay, I'll help you!" Mikey volunteered as he started to throw mutagen canisters every which way.

''Mikey, don't-'' Donnie started but was cut off by the shattering of a mutagen canister.

''Be careful, Numbskull!'' Raph yelled at him.

''You brain-dead buffoon! Now we'll have to take care of a mutant earthworm!'' I added.

''Mutagen. Is. Dangerous.'' Leo told him. He sounded like my second grade science teacher, Mr. Shafer.

''Just shut up and get me out!'' I screamed flailing my limbs as much as I could under the pile of mutagen.

Finally, they got most of the canisters off of me so I could get out. It felt like I was stuck under there for an eternity, just waiting for the moment that someone would accidentally move the wrong way and shatter a canister, spraying mutagen all over me. I stood up, dusted myself off, and looked over towards the other side of the van where the driver was just getting out. Raph caught him by his shirt and we interrogated him to find out as much as we could about those men that kidnapped the girl.

So, it turns out the guy is Snake. He just does the delivering for the Kraang, which were those men. And that the Kraang were going to take everyone they kidnapped out of the city tonight. We took Snake up to the roof to wait for the Kraang, but Mikey accidentally let him go on a blunt of intelligence. No, scratch that. Mikey was like that all the time.

"Find Snake!" Leo ordered. Everyone jumped down to street level. The turtles scattered, leaving me alone in an empty alley. I sighed. This would be a longer night than expected.

* * *

**XXXXX**

"Cam, hurry up!" Leo ordered.

"Like I could climb up a wall any faster," I mumbled. I was halfway up the wall of the Kraang's base when the van decoy Leo had set up exploded near the entrance, distracting the Kraang from the five ninjas climbing up the wall.

"Come on, everyone!" Leo motioned to a vent as soon as I got over the wall. Raph wrenched the cover of the vent off and we all jumped down. The inside of the Kraang lair was riddled with pink glowing lines and wires that went in different directions. The place looked like something straight out of some kind of Science-Fiction movie. The five of us slowly advanced through the halls until we came to a fork. We peeked our heads around to see

When we were ready, we climbed up the wall of a Kraang fortress while the van decoy crashed into an army of Kraang to distract them. We finally got inside and when we turned the corner we saw ALIEN ROBOTS. I was right! But Mikey yelled and blew our cover. I actually got to use my scythe and slice some robots. When they were all crushed, the weird brain creature inside the robot's chest came alive, and we all screamed. Mikey knocked it out and picked it up to show us all.

"You see? I knew there were brains inside their chests!" Mikey exclaimed. However, through his stupidity, he accidentally set off an alarm that summoned more Kraang. We ran down the hall and Donnie found where the girl was being held. The rest of us fought off the Kraang while Donnie picked the lock to the girl, April's, cell. When we finally got in, it was too late April and her father were already being led away by the Kraang.

We ran for the nearest exit and Raph locked the Kraang inside the building. Leo tried to come up with a plan, looking up towards the roof of the building to see April and her father being forced into a helicopter. We thought we were simply going to save the girl and everything would be okay until something even stranger happened.

A giant plant seemingly dropped out of the sky and landed in front of us. However, the plant was moving around, with malicious intent.

''Guys! I think that's… SNAKE!'' Leo exclaimed in disbelief.

''No, I'm pretty sure that I'm delusional!'' I retorted. "Remember? Donnie hit me in the head with his Bo staff!" I gestured to Donnie.

"Don, get April! We'll handle Snake!" Leo ordered.

''YOU turned me into this. NOW YOU WILL PAY!'' Snake screamed at us.

"Wow, you seem pretty uptight for a mutant," I mumbled to myself. I took out my scythe and spun it behind my back before running towards the mutant. I jumped up and sliced through one of his tendril's, and then jumped back as pink slime squirted out of the plant.

"That is just gross!" Mikey commented as Leo jumped up and sliced another, covering me in the pink goo. It seeped down from my head and across my shirt, making it stick to me.

"HEY! Leo, for all YOU know, this stuff could be poisonous!" I screamed, accidentally letting the slime into my mouth. I made a series of choking noises as I shook my head back and forth to get the slime out of my mouth and off of me. I then heard robotic voices and the sound of lasers being shot and I knew that it was the Kraang.

I ran to the other side of Snake, lashing out at one of his plant-like legs. The only thing it did was cover my scythe in slime, making it extremely slippery. Snake whipped one of his tendrils around, grasping my ankle and making my scythe fall out of my hands from the slippery goo. I looked over as Mikey was caught too. At that moment, it was just Raph and Leo left.

"Uhh, Leo! It's time to come up with one of your oh-so amazing plans!" I yelled. He ran over and cut Mikey and I loose, covering us from head to toe in even more slime. I hung my head as I wiped slime from my face and hands. "Thanks a lot, fearless leader." I said as I walked over to get my slime-covered scythe.

"Lure Snake over to that power generator!" Leo instructed.

"Okay, will do." I mumbled as Mikey and I jumped over to the other side of snake and tried to get his attention. Both Snake and the Kraang ran over to us as we made weird faces.

"Now get away from there!" Leo ordered. Just as Mikey and I jumped away, the power generator exploded and blew the giant mutant plant to bits.

We regrouped with Donnie and found out that he only saved April. We wordlessely delivered her to her aunt's house, and then we went back to the lair. I sat down and began writing all of this in my diary while everyone else went straight to their rooms to get some rest. Everyone was pooped, and I especially feel like jello right now.

TBC


	4. Sister From The Past

Girl From The Past

The five of us slowly and wearily shuffled out of the dojo after an intense late night training session. We plopped down onto the couch, and tiredness took over. None of us felt the urge to move at all. I was merely too tired to move myself. However, about a half an hour later, all of us became bored. It was after midnight and I still didn't feel the urge to go to sleep. I hung myself backwards over the couch, staring at the dust and grime grounded into the cement. I finally came up with an idea to cure our boredom.

"Guys, do you want me to show you some other places on the topside?" I asked casually.

"Sure,"

"Of course."

"Yes!"

"Totally!"

"Okay then, let's go." I stood up and slowly stretched, purposely taking my time as the four others eagerly jumped up and waited for me.

XXXXX

I was halfway down the third block I've shown the turtles, and I've already lost their attention. Their focus was on some other minute detail off in the distance.

I was about to yell at them when Raph unexpectedly shoved Mikey into an alley and a loud crash sounded out into the night. Since I already passed the alley, I poked my head around the corner to see Mikey's head pop out of a dumpster. And then a girl.

"Oh... No..." I murmured under my breath.

"Hey! Get your own dumpster!" The girl yelled forcibly. I silently cursed the world.

She looked into Mikey's eyes and her mouth dropped open. She remained that way for a what seemed like a minute, and then screamed. Not a girly scream, but a blood curling scream that made me cover my ears. The girl then wound her fist back and brought it forward towards Mikey's face, nailing him in the jaw. Mikey flew backwards out of the dumpster. She leaped out of the dumpster and sprinted out of the alley, not caring to notice the other three mutant turtles and a girl carrying a six foot tall scythe on her back.

"Guys, I'll take care of this." I announced quietly. I sped after her like lightning, quickly chasing her into an empty alley.

"Wha- What do you want?" She anxiously asked, gaining some sort of fighting stance as her eyes flitted around the alley, most likely searching for something to use to her advantage. "And why are you carrying a giant scythe?" She got out of her fighting stance

"I don't want anything, seriously. It's just that now you've seen Mikey, you should probably know everything." I answered nonchalantly.

"But what about the-"

"Self defense." I cut her off.

"Ummmm, Okay..."

"Trust me, you do NOT want to know about all of those Purple Dragons and-"

"Okay, Okay." The girl replied, crossing her arms. Her eyes still glared at me in an almost insulting way. "So, what about that dude earlier...?" There was an awkward silence as I contemplated what to say. I looked from her eyes, to the ground, and back again.

"So they're mutant turtles, don't judge them!" I unexpectedly blurted out. I knew there was no stopping the explanation now. "They might be ugly, green, disgusting creatures but they're just like us! There's no reason to scream at them, punch them in the face, or run away from them!" She looked surprised, but her face then twisted with confusion.

"Wait, what do you mean by... THEM?" The girl asked. I gulped, noticing my mistake.

"Uhhh..."

"Us." Raph announced aggressively, stepping into the alley with Mikey, Leo, and Donnie.

"Ewwww, you guys are even more gross than the first one!" the girl screeched, backing up. It was definitely her first time. Trust me, it's quite scary when you first encounter them yourself.

''Well, what's your name?'' Leo asked.

''You first.'' The girl retorted. Leo sighed.

''I'm Leo, and these are my brothers, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey, and that girl next to you is Cammy."

''Wait, we should probably tell you that we're ninjas.'' Donnie told the girl awkwardly. She burst into laughter as the rest of us gave her odd looks.

"Is THAT why you carry a giant scythe on your back?" She asked me.

"So what, we know ninjitsu!" I asserted.

The girl stopped laughing before replying, "Yeah, but I find it really hard to believe that there are ninjas in New York.."

"Anyways, what's your name?" I asked.

"Jennifer Staple."

As soon as she said her last name, A wrenching feeling erupted inside of me. I could feel the blood draining from my head as I shifted my feet and my hands became sweaty.

Jennifer Staple?

I swallowed, then looked her up and down. She wore similar clothes to me and also wore a pink scarf around her neck. Something seemed strange about her, but it was a familiar strangeness.

Jennifer Staple.

I stared into her opaque grey, impenetrable eyes. They seemed rock solid and showed none of her personality inside. Those were Jenny's eyes. In those summer days I remembered from years ago, the one thing I remembered was her eyes. Her strange, monotone eyes.

My younger sister, Jennifer Staple.

"I... I'm Cameryn Staple." I said, my voice cracking at the last word.

I could see the affect go on inside of Jennifer, just like it went on inside me earlier.

"Cam... Is that really you?" Her eyes became misty with unseen tears.

''Jen! You're alive!'' I blurted out.

''And you didn't die in that fire!'' She replied. She ran and hugged me.

''Wait, what fire?'' Mikey asked, but we both ignored his question.

''And how do you two know each other?'' Leo added.

''It's a... really long story." Jennifer explained.

"So, do you wanna discuss it over a steaming box of pizza?'' I asked.

XXXXX

After I bought the pizza with coins from the bottom of a random fountain, we were all sitting on the roof of a random building sharing stories.

''A long time ago I had a real family. A normal one. And Jen here... is my real" I sighed, "sister." The turtles gave me a glare of disbelief.

''Six years ago, our house burnt down. Nobody knows where the rest of our family is.'' Jen told us. ''I've lived with my fellow hobos since.'' She added.

''And I ran to the sewers, where their sensei found me and trained us to be ninjas.'' I Told her.

''And whadaya know, He's a giant rat.'' I added.

''Ha! How ironic is that?'' Jen said. The turtles looked offended at that remark. "Well, a giant ninja mutant rat training four mutant ninja turtles seems quite out of the ordinary..."

"And she's… kinda my little sister.'' I explained to the turtles.

''But wait!'' Mikey yelled. ''Why don't you guys look the same?'' he added.

''Because I look like my dad and she looks like my mom, dumb head!'' I yelled, pounding my fist on his head.

''Ow!'' he whined.

''Too bad. Get over it.'' I said coldly.

''Is there Something wrong with Cammy?'' Donnie asked.

''I dunno, but I like the new Cammy.'' Raph said.

''You know I can hear you!'' I yelled harshly at Raph, Donnie, and Mikey. I took a deep breath and then explained, "It's just that the life I left six years ago is coming back like regurgitating a hot dog!"

''What's a hot dog?'' Mikey asked. I facepalmed.

''Ummm, it's FOOD.'' Jen said. I could tell she was weirded out by all of this.

''It's definitely not as good as PIZZA!'' Mikey shouted. This time, both Jen and I facepalmed.

''I'm starting to see the family resemblance, here.'' Raph commented. Jen gave him the 'evil eye' and he shut up.

I made the mistake of forgetting to explain what my life before the turtles was like. However, at that moment, I thought it was simply another story for another time.

TBC


End file.
